dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Savage
|birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Script Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas New York |active = 2002-present |status = Active |agency = Mary Collins Agency }}Carrie Anne Savage (born April 8, 1980 in Atlanta, Georgia) is an American theater, film, and TV actress, who is mostly known for her work as a voice actress with such companies as Bang Zoom! Entertainment, New Generation Pictures, Studiopolis, FUNimation Entertainment, NYAV Post and DuArt Film & Video. as well as many other companies. She is best known for her dub roles of Rakka in Haibane Renmei, Solty Revant in Solty Rei, the Mokonas in xxxHOLiC and Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Miu Fūrinji in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Hakufu Sonsaku in Ikki Tousen, Kaede Fuyou in Shuffle!, Nancy in R.O.D. The TV, Penny in Crayon Shin-chan, and Asta in Trinity Blood. In her spare time, she has done charitable work in third-world countries, such as Philippines, Africa and Mexico, as well as Russia, Romania, Portugal and throughout the U.S. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Penny Milfer, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Arimi Suzuki *''B't X'' (1996) - B't Jet'aime (Original Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Kaya, Female Customer B (ep. 22), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Meilin *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kanami Yuta, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lydia (ep. 35) *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Hakufu Sonsaku *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Satsuki Yumizuka *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Nancy Makuhari, Police Woman (ep. 7) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Mareyo Omaeda (ep. 144), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Peppo *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Honoka *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Miki Kamikawa (ep. 18) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Akuya (ep. 6), Miharu (ep. 15) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Solty Revant, Celica's Mother (ep. 12) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Astharoshe Asran, Young Caterina Sforza (ep. 5) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Mokona Modoki, Child (ep. 40) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Dorothy, Monad Proxy, Young Re-l (ep. 10) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Miu Fūrinji *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Momoka Kurakano, Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Mokona *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Rachel Boyd *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Nadeshiko Shindō, Rima Toya, Day Class Girls *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Rima Toya, Nadeshiko Shindō (ep. 10), Day Class Girls *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Lisanna Strauss *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Mika Harima *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Christie (ep. 36) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Heidi (ep. 48) *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Sophocles's Mother, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Mokona Modoki *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Mokona Modoki *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Kaya Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Tammy Diez *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Mokona Modoki *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Toola *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Baby, Servant *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Liz & the Blue Bird'' (2018) - Meiko Oda External Links *Carrie Savage at the Internet Movie Database *Carrie Savage at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt